


Human

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: The End Of Days has happened and as a result Angel has Shanshu-ed. However, Buffy suffered a kind of PTSD and ran away. No one knew how to find her and so Angel settled down to his new life, dating etc but never giving up the hope that she would return. Guess what… now she hasAU Fic





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics by The Human League  
> Lyrics in italics

It's been three years, three long and lonely years. Three years in which I have sought companionship and solace in the arms of women who aren't her. It didn't work.

_No one else could ever take your place_  


And now she is standing there, her arms wrapped round herself, tears tracing their way to freedom down her beautiful face. She is amazing.

_Come on, baby, dry your eyes_  
_Wipe your tears_  
_Never like to see you cry_  


I can't believe that I am here, that he is standing there before me, living, breathing, perfect, human. Oh God, I have wasted so much time being away from him. Can he tell about the other men, the men I tried to convince myself were him? Oh God, what have I done?

_So many nights I longed to hold you_  
_So many times I looked and saw your face_  


How do I tell her? She is my soul mate and yet I shared myself with others. Will I break her heart? Will she be disgusted with me? Repulsed? Will she refuse to touch me and flee from me? Oh God, what have I done?

_I wouldn't ever try to hurt you_  
_I just needed someone to hold me_  
_To fill the void while you were gone_  
_To fill this space of emptiness_  


I open my mouth to speak and so does he, both of us notice the other and stop. This is crazy, one of us has to say something or else we might as well just walk away.

"Angel I…"

I think I know what she is going to say. Somewhere deep inside me I feel relief. It isn't only me who tried to cure the loneliness.

"It doesn't matter Buffy." I hear myself say.

_Won't you please forgive me?_   


I cry even harder now, because he is so sweet, so understanding, and because of what I drove him to. I love him so much.

_The tears I cry aren't tears of pain_  
_They're only to hide my guilt and shame_  
_I forgive you now I ask the same of you_  
_While we were apart I was human too_  


I pull her into my arms, holding her tightly to me. I feel her reciprocate, our hearts beating in unison. Maybe we had to go through this to prove that what we had was right. None of that matters now, we are together. Never again will we be apart.

_I'm only human_  
_Of flesh and blood I'm made_  
_Human_  
_Born to make mistakes_  



End file.
